Debil
by SeresSugarskull
Summary: Xibalba se a dado cuenta de algo realmente tragico y no sabe lidiar con ello. Historia de como comenzó la relación entre el dios de la tierra de los olvidados y la diosa de la tierra de los recordados.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Debil  
**Autor:** Seres SugarSkull

**Disclaimers:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a la película de "El libro de la vida", propiedad del señor Jorge R. Gutierrez, Reel FX Creative Studios y 20th Century Fox. Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro y por pura diversion...

**Advertencias:** Algunos de los personajes aqui utilizados solo están basados en las vagas descripciones que a dado Jorge Gutierrez... Lo siento si se alejan demasiado de lo que ustedes tenian pensado. Uso ligero de lenguaje anti-sonante...

**Notas:** Este es mi primer (y yo creo que ultimo) fanfic de "El libro de la vida", por que me he dado cuenta de que soy realmente mala escribiendo. En fin, esto es un poco mi idea de como empieza la relación de Xibalba y la Muerte, y como lidia Xibalba con eso. Me base todo lo que pude en lo que Jorge dice en su twitter... pero hay cosas que se que se me escapan. (Y estoy casi segura de que Jorge esta jugando con los sentimientos de los fans)  
En fin... Disfruten.

* * *

_**Capitulo 1 **_

Si algo odiaba Xibalba, era sentirse débil.

Vulnerable, en desventaja… un cobarde…

El dios era fuerte, era temible, era incluso respetado… (aun cuando su hermano insistiera en ser un recordatorio de lo contrario) y el hecho de que en ese momento un asqueroso sentimiento de debilidad estuviese inundándole la cabeza comenzaba a volverlo loco.  
¿Cómo podía sentirse EL, dios del inframundo, dios de una de las tierras mas temidas y repudiadas, tan pequeño, tan ignorante de cómo reaccionar ante una situación que encontraba completamente absurda, estúpida e inútil? ¿¡Como, Carajo, Como?!

No recordaba la ultima vez que se había sentido de ese modo… ¡por que no había habido una ultima vez! JAMAS, en todos sus años, se había sentido tan… estúpido (bajo su propia y furiosa definición).  
Durante siglos estuvo comportándose y viviendo como lo que el era (o lo que el consideraba que era) un dios con el derecho de hacer todo lo que quisiera en el momento en que el quisiera y como el quisiera. Nadie podía impedirle a el vivir de este modo, ni siquiera su hermano (quien al parecer se sentía con el derecho de imponérsele), con quien tenia esta fuerte… rivalidad. Y a quien, por cierto, el se sentía con la obligación de pasarle por encima para demostrarle que "ser el menor" importaba una mierda o poco menos.

Sacudió la cabeza y gruño, con las manos fuertemente entrelazadas una con la otra, apoyadas celosamente contra su barbilla. Estaba pensando demasiado, y si ya era demasiado molesto pensar en su actual estado de "animo", bastante mas molesto era empezar a irse por las ramas con temas nada relevantes (como su hermano, por ejemplo).

La mueca de disgusto en su cara se acentuó. Apretó los dientes, los cuales formaban peligrosas y amenazantes púas, y sus cejas se fruncieron aun mas, si era posible, al darse cuenta que, posiblemente, el se había buscado toda esa situación.

Consiente o inconscientemente, lo había hecho, y ahora, para el, solo era comparable a un dolor en el trasero.

El estilo de vida que había estado llevando no solo involucraba hacer lo que el quisiera, si no también estar con quien el quisiera. El, de algún modo, había sido creado con cierto… encanto, que no todos los dioses poseían. El suficiente encanto para siempre mantenerse a la par, e incluso a veces, por sobre su hermano.  
Xibalba era del tipo de hombre al que le gustaba ir por ahí cortejando mujeres sin nunca tener ningún tipo de interés o compromiso real para con ellas. Y a decir verdad, pocas se le resistían (las que no se le resistían a su hermano), lo que comúnmente terminaba en drama y corazones rotas a los cuales el les daba la importancia de un grano de arena.

Pero ahora…

Volvió a gruñir, apretando otro poco mas las manos, tanto que incluso dolía un poco. Solo pensarlo le revolvía el estomago y le hervía la sangre, por que el no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse de la manera tan patética en la que se sentía. Y tampoco quería comenzar a acostumbrarse. ¿Pero como te sacas una cosa así de encima? El no lo sabia. Y eso le ponía aun mas furioso.

¡Maldito el momento en el que había puesto sus ojos sobre esa diosa!  
La Noche, era una de esas mujeres a las que le gustaba la atención, sobre todo la masculina, y era de ese tipo de mujeres medio arrogantes y creídas, que gustan de presumir sus atributos.

Y el era de ese tipo de hombres al que le gustaban los "retos".  
No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Xibalba se dispusiera a cortejar a la Noche, a la cual no veía mas que como otra chica que le había parecido ligeramente interesante con la cual juguetear un rato. Y bajo su propia percepción, no tendría ningún problema, pues se notaba que a la Noche le gustaba juguetear.

Hasta ahí todo bien. De hecho, demasiado bien… ¡Sospechosamente bien!. Su hermano no había metido sus narices hasta el momento, y eso, aunque resultaba gratificante… también era sospechoso.  
Pero tampoco tardo mucho en descubrir el porque.

Resultaba que la Noche tenia una hermana. Una hermana gemela, de hecho. Xibalba ni siquiera le dio importancia al principio. Después de todo, los gemelos son idénticos, y en la mayoría de los casos, incluso semejantes en personalidad. Y el ya tenia en la mira a una de las gemelas ¿Por qué le iba a interesar la otra?...  
"Ja, estúpido ingenuo" pensaba el dios ahora.  
De hecho, Xibalaba había conocido a la gemela misteriosa cuando el ya tenia casi en la bolsa a la Noche. (O, tal vez, de hecho, YA la tenia, solo que ella se hacia la interesante)

La muerte.  
Podían ser gemelas, pero eran todo menos parecidas. Ni siquiera similares.  
Y entonces comprendió por que su hermano no había ido tras la Noche desde un principio. Su hermano iba tras la Muerte, sabiendo que Xibalba era ignorante de que había una gemela.  
El caso era, que la Muerte tenia…algo.  
No solo era completamente opuesta a su hermana, si no que era incluso mas atractiva, (aun cuando era idéntica físicamente a la Noche). Incluso sus estilos eran contrastantes. Era demasiado difícil de explicar, pero si, la Muerte tenia… ALGO.

Pero si la Muerte era completamente diferente a su hermana… entonces también lo era a el. ¿Entonces como demonios acabo atraído por la hermana, buena, dulce, e independiente? No tenia idea. Pero eso si, el no era el único.  
No solo el había sido cautivado por la diosa de la tierra de los recordados, no, su hermano (del cual no podía saber que tan "cautivado" realmente estaba), el hombre de cera, y un idiota llamado el chamuco, junto con una bola de imbéciles sin importancia estaban tras la Muerte.  
Pero eso no importaba, nadie era competencia para el, ni siquiera su hermano, y el, bajo ningún concepto perdería en esa disputa por llamar la atención de la Diosa.  
Dejando completamente olvidada a la Noche, (la cual no se mostro nada contenta ante el hecho), se dispuso a conquistar a la Catrina.

Pero de nuevo había sido demasiado ingenuo. Y un estúpido.  
Había sido un estúpido al pensar que la Noche era un reto. ¡La Noche no era ningún reto! ¡Pero la Muerte…. La Muerte SI era un reto!

No solo ella lo rechazo casi instantáneamente, si no que lo hiso muchas… MUCHAS veces… Y lo peor… lo peor fue sin duda lo que vino después, y que en realidad había comenzado en el momento en el que Xibalba había conocido por primera vez a la diosa.  
Al principio se negaba, se resistía y rechazaba profundamente la idea. Simplemente era imposible e impensable…EL, no podía caer en eso… EL no podía caer tan bajo.  
Pero cuando comenzó a ser un hecho, cuando comenzó a ser algo tangible, fue cuando su ira comenzó a subir a niveles estratosféricos, incluso para el.

Estaba perdidamente enamorado de la Muerte. Y ella simplemente lo repudiaba.  
Y era doloso… asquerosamente doloroso.  
Eso era lo peor.

Y sin embargo, después de todo lo ya explicado, estaba ahí, en su trono, revolcándose en su propio enojo, pero esperando pacientemente, y (aunque no lo admitiera, ni siquiera para el mismo) con ansias.

Ya casi era hora para que el día acabara en la tierra de los vivos y diera paso a la noche, y entonces la celebración en la tierra de los recordados comenzaría.  
Después de todo, solo una vez al año era Día de los Muertos.

Volvió sus pensamientos hasta el principio de todo aquello ¿Por qué se sentía débil, vulnerable y un cobarde? Ah si!... por que estaba… enamorado (estuvo a punto de vomitar solo de pensarlo) y no tenia las agallas para ir de nuevo ante la Muerte e intentarlo una vez mas.  
Ella era simplemente hermosa, radiante, inteligente, amable, independiente… Y el era lo mas parecido a un saco de basura. Esa era la percepción actual de si mismo contra la percepción que tenia de ella.  
Y gracias a eso, no tenia manera, y no conocía manera para impresionarla, ganarse aunque fuera su afecto… ser digno de ella

Lo mas seguro era, que el bastardo de su hermano no se estuviese sintiendo del modo en el que el lo hacia… era mas, dudaba que su hermano sintiese… algo. Estaba casi seguro de que el único objetivo de su hermano era agregar a la Muerte a su larga lista de conquistas… (como el hubiera hecho… antes, claro, ahora estaba metido en un estúpido dilema)

Volvió a gruñir y se paso una mano por el rostro, completamente exasperado. De nuevo estaba pensando demasiado. Por mas que le irritara que su hermano estuviese tras la muerte… También había una cosa que le aliviaba.

La muerte no se mostraba interesada en el. Ni un poco.

Mentiría si dijera que eso no lo tranquilizaba. Pero tampoco le daba esperanzas.  
Llevo su mirada hacia arriba, mas allá de los muros y el techo de su propio castillo, como si quisiera clavar su mirada en la tierra de los recordados. Ya debía haber anochecido en la tierra de los vivos, y estaba seguro que casi podía oír el estruendo de la tierra de los recordados.

Y la tierra de los olvidados seguía tan aburrida, fría y cruel como de costumbre.  
Dejo salir un largo y áspero suspiro, y apoyando ambas manos en los reposa brazos de su trono, se dio un empujón para ponerse de pie, estirando cuan largas eran sus alas, que comenzaban a sentirse entumidas bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo.  
Con lentitud y cierta elegancia comenzó a deslizarse fuera de su palacio.

Ya era hora. Hora de sentirse un poco mas patético (si es que eso era posible). Con un rápido movimiento, en un instante el dios se convirtió en un manchón negro que se deslizo rápidamente por el cielo de la tierra de los olvidados, para, segundos después, desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

Apenas segundos después estaba deslizándose fuera de una tumba fea, sucia y olvidada. La única que parecía no tener velas, flores o pan sobre ella en la Tierra de los Vivos.  
Ahora solo tenia que encontrar a la Muerte, pues sabia que ella disfrutaba estar ahi el Día de los Muertos.

_**Fin del Capitulo 1**_

* * *

Notas finales:Bueno, esto es lo primero que salió... espero que lo demás no tarde tanto en salir por que soy asquerosamente inconstante y tiendo a dejar las cosas a medias. Espero este no sea el caso.  
Si les gusto, si no les gusto, por favor dejen reviews (aunque no espero que muchos lo lean, casi no hay historias de esta película en español...), me harían feliz y servirían como una linda retroalimentación.

Paz!  
_Seres_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo:** Debil  
**Autor:** Seres SugarSkull

**Disclaimers:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a la película de "El libro de la vida", propiedad del señor Jorge R. Gutierrez, Reel FX Creative Studios y 20th Century Fox. Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro y por pura diversion...

**Advertencias:** Algunos de los personajes aqui utilizados solo están basados en las vagas descripciones que a dado Jorge Gutierrez... Lo siento si se alejan demasiado de lo que ustedes tenian pensado. Uso ligero de lenguaje anti-sonante...

**Notas:** Por fin! El segundo capitulo! Estoy muy contenta por que al principio no esperaba que nadie leyese mi historia, mucho menos esperaba que le gustase a alguien y hasta la siguieran como favorita. Estoy muy feliz por eso!  
Gracias a todos los que leyeron y me dejaron comentarios. Los comentarios me hacen dar saltitos de felicidad.  
Por otro lado, y debo decirlo, estoy un poco frustrada. Jorge sigue publicando datos de Xibalba y la Muerte, y creo que está historia ya no concuerda con la de el, jaja. Por ejemplo, ahora resulta que, posiblemente, el ex de la Muerte es tambien el hermano de Xibalba...  
En fin. Espero poder sacar otra historia de estos dos, un poco mas radical... tal vez un poco mas cruda tambien, no lo se.  
Basta de tanto parloteo. Les dejo el seguro capitulo (que es un poco mas largo que el primero) y espero que les guste.

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

Estaba ahí, como un idiota, plantado detrás de una de las columnas en lo alto de la catedral.  
Si, como un idiota.  
Podía sentir como los últimos vestigios de su dignidad caían al suelo, a sus pies. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba el, detrás de la columna, espiando a La Muerte… como un idiota.

En realidad, no era como si la estuviese espiando… En realidad solo estaba ahí… escondido… observándola… desde lejos…  
No, no estaba espiándola, mejor dicho, estaba casi acosándola.

-Mierda… -gruño entre dientes.  
De ninguna maldita manera podría conseguir el suficiente valor como para acercarse a ella e intentar entablar cualquier tipo de conversación (no después de su larga lista de intentos fallidos).  
Además, se le veía hermosa, sentada al borde de la edificación (a bastantes metros de el), observando con ese brillo encantador en los ojos a los humanos a los que tanto (y el no podía entender cómo) amaba.

¿Qué podían tener todos esos insignificantes humanos, que merecían el amor de La Muerte, sin siquiera esforzarse un poco por ello?...  
Ah… si… La había escuchado decirlo una vez…  
"Sus corazones pueden ser puros y sinceros", pensó el, con tono socarrón.  
Bah!... tonterías… ¡los humanos eran de las criaturas mas deshonestas (y ridículas) !... Y en todo caso, el también podía ser… no, tal vez no puro… pero si sincero. Lo que sentía por La Muerte era completamente sincero (y hasta cierto punto, también era puro, de algún modo…). Un asco, de verdad.  
Se recrimino a si mismo por tener tales pensamientos tan melosos y cursis, poco aptos para el gobernante de la tierra de los olvidados.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, los humanos eran la causa de su poco éxito con La Muerte. Arqueo una ceja, ladeo ligeramente la cabeza, se cruzo de brazos y clavo su mirada en las parejas que bailaban alegremente frente a las puertas de la catedral, mientras los mariachis tocaban con entusiasmo, todo esto mientras se recargaba contra la columna detrás de la que se escondía para observar a la diosa.  
Era increíble cómo seres tan insignificantes le causaban tal dolor de cabeza, y sin siquiera proponérselo.

Por que mientras ella los amaba a todos y cada uno de ellos, el… bueno… el se divertía de vez en cuando con ellos.

Eso era. Los humanos no representaban para el nada más que una diversión. No los odiaba, vamos, ni siquiera los despreciaba un poco... Simplemente pasaba de ellos como algo realmente importante. No lo eran. Por lo menos para el no. Y eso era bastante irónico, en realidad, por que consideraba a los humanos iguales, o incluso peores que el… (Claro, el era superior).  
¿Pero de que otro modo podía verlos? Los humanos que llegaban a su reino no eran especialmente… animados. Lo único que salía, de vez en cuando, de sus bocas, eran gemidos y quejidos, y pasado el tiempo, terminaban convirtiéndose en polvo. Aburrido y monótono polvo.

Además, la mayoría de las almas que terminaban en la tierra de los olvidados lo hacían por razones no muy buenas.  
Era normal que Xibalba no encontrase como tomarles afecto a los humanos. No estaba en su naturaleza. Lo único que le quedaba era intentar divertirse con ellos.

En realidad… el era una triste victima de las circunstancias, pensó. (Aunque, claro, era su culpa haber terminado en la tierra de los olvidados)

Y es que la mayoría eran tan tontos… Fácilmente alterables. Por un momento, pensó en ellos como un grupo de gallinas que salen corriendo despavoridas cuando algo mas grande que ellas se les acerca.  
Para Xibalba, los humanos eran algo así, como gallinitas que corren asustadas ante situaciones que escapan de su control y comprensión. Claro que había varias excepciones… pero…

Repentinamente, toda su atención se centro especialmente en los humanos que con devoción terminaban de decorar tumbas, lapidas y mausoleos, dejando momentáneamente olvidada a la Muerte.  
Le parecían ligeramente… fascinantes. Claro que eso era algo que jamás admitiría.

Y de nuevo, sintió ese deseo, poco controlable, de hacer de las suyas. No era un deseo peligroso, claro… era mas similar a un deseo infantil de hacer travesuras. Ese deseo era algo con lo que también había sido creado.

Sin dejar su posición, apoyado contra la columna, levanto una mano y la movió rápidamente, provocando que todas las velas encendidas en el cementerio, se apagasen súbitamente. El lugar se obscureció repentinamente, y hubo un grito generalizado. El soltó una risilla burlona entre dientes.

Y, tan repentinamente como se habían apagado, todas las velas volvieron a encenderse.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-

Dio un brinco y se irguió por completo, sosteniendo con ambas manos a su "viejo amigo"* y presionándolo fuertemente contra su pecho. Sus dientes, que hasta hacia un momento formaban perfectos cuadrados, habían desaparecido, al igual que su sonrisa. Y sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente, en una mezcla de espanto y sorpresa. 

Había sido descubierto.

"Maldición, Maldición, Maldición, Maldición"… Lentamente, y con el cuerpo rígido, se fue girando, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con el escultural cuerpo de la Muerte, quien, con las manos sobre las contorneadas caderas, se encontraba parada justo detrás de el, a no mucha distancia (Un par de metros, tal vez), con los labios ligeramente apretados y mirándole con una mezcla de desaprobación, reproche y la sensualidad que nunca le faltaba a su mirada, ni siquiera cuando estaba enojada.

Por un segundo, el cuerpo de Xibalba se relajo, e involuntariamente soltó un suspiro. Se le veía preciosa… La luz de las velas haciendo resplandecer su piel de caramelo… Su bellísimo cabello negro cayéndole suavemente sobre los hombros… y su vestido rojo entallado que se le ajustaba deliciosamente al cuerpo… Aah….

Pero necesitaba reaccionar, y necesitaba hacerlo rápido.

Aclaro la garganta, y el dios de la tierra de los olvidados volvió a erguirse, con la espalda completamente derecha y las alas ligeramente separadas de cuerpo. En su cara puso la expresión más seria, calmada (y con un ligero toque de prepotencia) de la que fue capaz, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no demostrarle a La Muerte que estaba a punto de derretirse ante semejante visión.

-Yo…- Y repentinamente se dio cuenta de que no tenia ni puta idea de que decir… Y La Muerte comenzaba a dedicarle una mirada impaciente. ¿Pero que iba a decirle? ¿La verdad? "Yo solo estaba detrás de está columna, observándote, desde hace un rato, por que me encantas, pero no tengo las agallas de ir y hablarte por que tu me odias, y en un momento me aburrí y pensé que fastidiar a los humanos que tu tanto adoras era una buena idea…"  
Si, por supuesto que le iba a decir eso… 

-Yo… Solo estaba pasando el rato, eso es todo- dijo, después de pensarlo por una fracción de segundos, y con un tono que no sonaba tan potente como le hubiese gustado, incluso pensaba que La Muerte podía haber notado que lo había sorprendido completamente desprevenido. –Me aburría en la tierra de los olvidados- agrego, con un aire mas desinteresado, que claramente no agrado a la señora de la tierra de los recordados.

-¿Es este tu concepto de "Pasar el rato"? ¿Asustar a los humanos?- Contesto tajante La Muerte, con un tono completamente reprobatorio y una mirada severa y nada amigable.

Oh no, ahí estaban, todas las señales de un rechazo inminente. La alarma dentro de Xibalba comenzó a sonar estridentemente. "¡La estas perdiendo, completo imbécil!", dijo una vocecita dentro de su cabeza. "Piensa en algo rápido, idiota!"  
Los pensamientos del Dios cruzaban a una velocidad vertiginosa por su cabeza. No tenia ni idea de cómo proceder, y todos sus pensamientos le llevaban a lo mismo:  
RECHAZO.

Pero….

"Oh no… eso no…"  
"Oh si… eso si."  
¿Y si… y si por una vez… por una insignificante y pequeñísima vez, Xibalba. El gran, poderoso e imponente Xibalba, daba su brazo a torcer? ¿Y si por una vez dejaba de lado su terquedad, se tragaba su orgullo, y le daba la razón a La Muerte?  
¿Y si por una vez admitía que estaba equivocado?... ¿Lo estaba?  
"¿Que carajos importa si lo estas o no? ¿Alguna vez habías intentado esa estrategia? ¿No?... Es un excelente momento para hacerlo"

Apretó las manos con coraje, gesto que paso desapercibido para La Muerte.

"¿Te gusta lo suficiente? ¿La quieres lo suficiente?... ¿La deseas lo suficiente?... ¡Demuéstralo, pedazo de basura!"

¡Bien! ¿Así tenían que ser las cosas? ¡Pues que así fueran! Lo único que podía perder intentándolo era su dignidad, y de esa ya no le quedaba mucha.  
Inhalo profundamente, preparándose mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Si… Tiene razón, mi señora, fue un acto despreciable. No puedo controlarme, está en mi naturaleza, y me arrepiento por mi comportamiento. Perdóneme, por favor-  
Por la forma en la que ahora le miraba La Muerte, estaba seguro de que ella estaba tan, o incluso mas sorprendida que el por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Por su parte, Xibalba podía sentir como el estomago le daba vueltas, y tenia una sensación rara en la garganta, como cuando se te atora un pedazo de comida y no lo puedes tragar. De verdad, había hecho su mayor esfuerzo por soltar esa frase que, para el, había resultado demasiado humillante.

Y por el otro lado, La Muerte no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos había escuchado. Xibalba, el Xibalba que tan despreciable y desagradable le había parecido desde el momento en el que se habían conocido, el Xibalba creído, malvado y egocéntrico, ese mismo Xibalba… ¿Le había dado la razón?.  
Imposible… ¿o no…?  
Pestaño, incrédula, suavizando su dura expresión, cambiando a una mueca que al dios le pareció, por mucho, de las mas adorables que le había visto.

¿Alucinaba, o la Muerte ahora le miraba con… Curiosidad? ¿Curiosidad y… un poquito de interés? ¿Tal vez?

Por un momento, muy en el fondo, a Xibalba no le pareció tan malo haber dicho aquello. Tal vez … y solo tal vez, la Muerte tenia un poco la razón. Y si el lograba seguir sobre ese mismo camino, tal vez… por primera vez, la historia seguiría un rumbo diferente.  
Dentro de el hubo un minúsculo rayo de esperanza, y un repentino chispazo de decisión.

Bien. Era hora de actuar.

La Muerte volvió a pestañear (de una manera que a Xibalba le pareció, de nuevo, adorable) repetidas veces y sacudió la cabeza ligerísimamente, como para alejar el pensamiento, cualquiera que fuese, que le estaba cruzando la cabeza…  
"¿Y si…Xibalba… en realidad no era taaaan malo?"

Se cruzo de brazos y arrugo ligeramente la nariz, intentando verse firme de nuevo, frunciendo las cejas, mirándolo escrupulosamente.

-¿Por qué debería perdonarte? No es la primera vez que lo haces, y es horrible. Nada justifica tu comportamiento- Incluso para La Muerte, la frase que ella misma acababa de decir, le había parecido demasiado forzada. ¿Le estaba reprochando por un comportamiento que ya había visto en el cientos de veces? Si. Pero algo había cambiado está vez, y La Muerte quería saber que era.

Era curiosa. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?

Una vez mas, Xibalba tuvo que mentalizarse, pero esta vez fue mucho menos problemático decir lo que tenia (pero no quería) que decir. Era mucho mas fácil, ahora que sentía que no iba por tan mal camino.

-Tiene razón, nada justifica mis acciones- dijo, respetuoso, mostrándose lo mas tranquilo posible. Estaba intentando, de algún modo, transmitirle a La Muerte que, esa vez, no le llevaría la contraria. Con un movimiento sutil, se acerco a ella, y se inclino un poco, llevándose una mano al pecho, en un tipo de señal de arrepentimiento. –Pero…vera, la tierra de los olvidados en un lugar frio, aburrido- continuo, hablando con toda la cautela posible –No pude evitar la tentación de subir aquí… donde el ambiente es mucho mas cálido-

"Oh, Xibalba, asqueroso perro desgraciado" pensó. No podía creer que estuviese apelando al lado sensible de la Muerte, intentando darle algo de lastima. "Solo un poco, no demasiada"

-No he podido controlar mi impulso, pero prometo que solo ha sido una inocente broma… Algo insignificante- hiso un movimiento con la mano, como restándole importancia.

Ella volvió a arrugar la nariz y fruncir ligeramente los labios.  
"Oh no, camino equivocado". Por un segundo el entro en pánico, carraspeo, y pensó en la manera de componer las cosas rápidamente.

-Pero… le prometo que intentare controlarme… He sido irrespetuoso…y…-

-No confió en ti- le interrumpió ella

Eso le dolió, aunque estaba completamente consciente de ello desde el principio, y sintió como comenzaba a perder todo el terreno que ya había ganado. Y dejo de sentirse seguro.

-Casi me engañas… Pero los hombres como tu no cambian, sigues siendo tan despreciable como cuando nos conocimos.- Ella le dedico una ultima mirada y se giro, para por fin alejarse de el. Lo sabia, Xibalba era un tramposo, un mentiroso. Y ella no quería tener nada que ver con un mentiroso.

Ahora su pánico era completo. "La perdiste, imbécil…" escucho, con dolor.  
¡Pero había estado tan cerca! ¡No podía rendirse tan fácilmente!

-¡Espera!- y en un ultimo acto desesperado, la tomo del brazo, con delicadeza, claro, pero lo suficientemente firme como para hacerla girar y que le mirase a la cara de nuevo, y se sorprendió, de lo grande que era su mano sobre el cuerpo de ella...  
Por un momento se quedo de piedra, pero de algún lugar saco el coraje para hablar, ya luego podría arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo –Ya lo se, soy un asco, si. Pero no soy el mismo que era cuando nos conocimos. Solo necesito tiempo y… y

Ella lo miraba sorprendida (por segunda vez en la noche… Un record, sin duda), en primera por que no se esperaba que el la tomase del brazo de esa forma, y en segunda, por que, por primera vez, podía percibir un poco de sinceridad en su voz, sinceridad que nunca había percibido en el. Le miro incrédula, sin bajar la guardia, esperando a que terminase de hablar. Esa podía ser otra de sus jugarretas.

-Una apuesta –dijo Xibalba, esta vez con firmeza, afilando la mirada, lleno de seguridad.

-¿Una apuesta?- repitió ella, sin comprender la frase completa.

-Si… Apostemos. Una carrera-

Hubo silencio, pero sin duda había logrado captar su atención de nuevo. Bien. "Intentémoslo de nuevo…"

-Una carrera por todo San Ángel. El que logre cruzar todo el pueblo, y volver aquí antes que el otro, gana- y entonces, muy lentamente, cuando estuvo seguro de que ella no se iría, la soltó.

Se sentía… se sentía diferente. Un poco mas vulnerable. No se sentía del mismo animo caprichoso, pícaro y malicioso. Se sentía indefenso, y posiblemente se debía a que, por primera vez, no estaba intentando impresionar a la muerte dándose sus aires de Dios poderoso. Por primera vez no había calculado su siguiente movimiento, ni había fingido al decir lo que había dicho. No, ahora estaba actuando con el puro impulso de su…*ejem*… corazón.

La Muerte se acomodo un mechón de cabello que le había caído sobre el rostro, sin desviar la mirada de la de Xibalba, analizando cuidadosamente la situación. Sin dudas había algo diferente. El dios no estaba actuando como de costumbre. ¿Seria que el de verdad estaba interesado en ella? Por que ella estaba completamente consiente de todos los intentos de Xibalba por cortejarla, pero todos esos intentos no habían sido mas que intentos vacíos y llenos de falsedad y a ella no le interesaba la mascara que Xibalba estaba ofreciéndole, en lo mas mínimo… pero ahora… ahora parecía que no había ninguna mascara entre el y ella.

Xibalba parecía confundido. Incluso un poco desesperado. Y eso lo hacia actuar de manera sincera, aun cuando el, seguramente, ni siquiera se diese cuenta. Era… tierno… un poco.

-¿Y?... ¿Qué me ofreces si yo gano?- La muerte se sentía terriblemente atraída por la palabra "Apuesta", era como si no lo pudiese evitar, e irremediablemente, quería saber mas…

-Si tu ganas, te dejare en paz, para siempre. Ya no tendrás que saber mas de mi- proclamo el, con un poco mas de seriedad y seguridad que al principio de aquel extraño dialogo.  
–Pero si yo gano, me darás una oportunidad. Una sola. Pasaras conmigo el resto de la noche, y no me rechazaras – Estaba apostando a lo grande, algo gordo, pero por alguna razón no se sentía temeroso de perder, no, se sentía mucho mas decidido a ganar.

Durante largos segundos, en los cuales el silencio reino entre ambos, se miraron el uno al otro, intensamente.

-El premio para ambos será una oportunidad…-

Para ella, la oportunidad de deshacerse de el de una vez por todas.  
Para el, la a oportunidad de ganársela a ella.

Tentador. Muy tentador…

-¿Entonces?... ¿Aceptas, preciosa?... –Dijo el dios, que poco a poco volvía a recuperar el carisma y la seguridad en si mismo, pero esta vez, por razones completamente diferentes. Ahora de verdad TENIA ALGO.  
Extendió una mano hacia ella, ofreciéndole cerrar la apuesta. En su boca apareció la sonrisa maliciosa (y algo seductora) tan característica de el.

Y la Muerte pudo notar como algo de la extravagante personalidad de Xibalba volvía a aparecer, después de haberse esfumado durante varios minutos. De nuevo había surgido esa chispa es el. Pero… no había truco, no había engaño tras esa sonrisa… aun era sincero. Malicioso… pero sincero.  
Aquello la intrigo. Mucho. (He incluso…le gusto… un poco, solo un poco)

Entonces La Muerte se dio cuenta de que aquello iba en serio. El iba en serio. Pues bien, ella también iría en serio.

-De acuerdo- ella estiro la mano, y tomo la de Xibalba, que se cerro con suavidad entorno a la suya. El contraste entre ambos era impactante. Y ambos lo notaron.

La sonrisa de Xibalba se ensancho. De nuevo se sentía seguro. Ahora tenia una oportunidad, y no la desperdiciaría.

-Bien. La apuesta esta hecha-

_**Fin del Capitulo 2**_

* * *

Hola!...  
Me tarde mucho... mucho, mucho, MUCHO, en poder sacar este segundo capitulo. ¡Pero estoy sorprendida de haberlo logrado! Mas despues de que tuve un periodo largo de sequia... de verdad pense que ya no seguiria, y con todo el trabajo que tengo entre escuela, practicas y demas pues menos...  
Curiosamente, mas del 80% del capitulo me nació ayer... entre las 11 y las 3 de la mañana. Ahora tengo sueño.  
Debo ser sincera la idea de la carrera por San Angel la tome de un fanfic que lei en ingles, en el cual, Xibalba tambien apostaba para que la Muerte le hiciese compañía, pero en lugar de ser una carrera, jugaban a las "atrapadas".  
Como ultimo comentario, les recomiendo que, si no siguen en Twitter a Jorge Gutierrez, lo hagan, por que las preguntas que responde sobre Xibalba y la Muerte son maravillosas...  
Si les gusto, si no les gusto, déjenme sus reviews. Me van a hacer muy feliz.

Bye~~  
-Seres 

_Seres_


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo:** Debil  
**Autor:** Seres SugarSkull

**Disclaimers:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a la película de "El libro de la vida", propiedad del señor Jorge R. Gutierrez, Reel FX Creative Studios y 20th Century Fox. Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro y por pura diversion...

**Advertencias:** Algunos de los personajes aquí utilizados solo están basados en las vagas descripciones que a dado Jorge Gutierrez... Lo siento si se alejan demasiado de lo que ustedes ténian pensado. Uso ligero de lenguaje anti-sonante...

**Notas:** A-JA-JA! ¿Creyeron que estaba muerta? ¡Pues no!, ¡Casi!, ¡Pero No!.  
Me tarde muchísimo, pero en serio muchísimo con este capitulo, mas por falta de tiempo y falta de inspiración que por otra cosa. Lo empece hace como dos meses y apenas este fin de semana lo pude retomar.  
La verdad me gusto pero no me gusto. Hay cosas que siento muy acartonadas y otras muy cursis, pero en fin.  
Estaba pensando que, en los anteriores capítulos di por sentado que todos conocían a La Noche y al Chamuco... pero no todos siguen a Jorge Gutierrez en twitter. Lo explico rapidamente por si acaso.  
La Noche es la hermana Gemela de la Muerte y es muy parecida en personalidad a Xibalba.  
El Chamuco es la ex pareja de la Muerte, pero el muy idiota la engaño con su hermana. Cuando Xibalba y La Muerte empiezan su relación, El chamuco y la Noche no tienen de otra que casarse... Je. Aunque según el Chamuco aun ama a la Muerte...  
Aun no se especifica si el Chamuco y el hermano de Xibalba son el mismo personaje, pero yo los maneje por separado.

Bueno, ya explicado esto, espero que disfruten el capitulo. Es el mas largo hasta ahora...

Por cierto! Agarre un elemento de la película. Es una insinuación de dos segundos, pero me pareció interesante utilizarlo.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Estaban a punto de dar las doce.  
Posiblemente no faltaban ni cinco minutos para que las campanas de la iglesia comenzaran a sonar.

-Entonces… daremos toda la vuelta a San Angel, cruzando el cementerio, el centro del pueblo, la plaza de toros y volveremos aquí…- Volvió a decir Xibalba, soltando la manita de la Muerte, dejando que sus dedos se escapasen de entre los suyos con delicadeza. Acto seguido giro ligeramente el cuerpo, sin darle la espalda a la Muerte y miro hacia el pueblo.

Abajo, la gente aun celebraba con entusiasmo.

-Me parece bien- reafirmo la Muerte, llevándose una mano a la cadera, mientras la otra colgaba a un costado de su cuerpo, y miraba hacia abajo. Sonrió, observando con cariño a las personas.

Xibalba suspiro.

Ambos se deslizaron hasta la orilla del campanario, a un paso del vacío.

Ella lo miro a el, como esperando, sin saber ¿quién daría la señal de salida? ¿En que momento comenzarían con su pequeña carrera?... No lo diría, pero sentía un ligero toque de emoción. No todos los días hacia cosas como esas.

Xibalba noto que ella lo miraba y si hubiese sido un dios un poco mas mediocre (que por fortuna, no lo era) se hubiese sonrojado. Podía estarse derritiendo por ella, pero no se sonrojaría. Jamás.

Se resistió lo mas que pudo a mirarla, pero podía sentir los ojos de ella clavados (figurativamente) insistentemente sobre el. Entonces cedió un poco, y la miro, apenas de reojo, con una ceja levantada, como preguntándole "¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara?"

La Muerte pensó que era una expresión curiosa la que tenia Xibalba en ese momento. Casi podría jurar que en esa mirada, además del desconcierto, había un poco de ternura, especialmente dedicada a ella. Casi

Las alas se le sacudieron ligeramente, y ante la penetrante mirada de la diosa, el tuvo que desviar su propia mirada. Pero, por lo menos, había comprendido por que ella lo miraba así. Y eso era bueno… o eso creía…

-Nuestro "disparo" de salida serán las campanadas de la iglesia al dar las 12. En cuanto toque la ultima campanada, salimos-

Ella asintió, satisfecha.

Y entonces, hubo silencio. El silencio no duro mucho, tal vez un minuto, pero era un silencio agradable. Ambos miraban hacia el frente, sin emitir sonido alguno. Una briza fría los golpeo a ambos en el rostro, seguido de una briza mas cálida, que emanaba del calor de las cientos de velas que decoraban las tumbas de los difuntos.

La muerte lentamente levanto una de sus manos, y toco con la punta de los dedos su sombrero, que desapareció al instante, dejando su larga cabellera caer libremente sobre sus hombros. Cerro los ojos y sonrió, disfrutando de la sensación de la briza sobre su piel. Y el cabello se le alboroto ligeramente.

Xibalba la miraba de reojo. Y suspiro. Era hermosa… Todo lo que el nunca seria.  
Tenia que ganar eso. Tenia que ganar la oportunidad de ganársela a ella.

Y entonces las campanadas comenzaron a sonar.

Pudo sentir todo su cuerpo tensionarse, y entre mas campanadas sonaban, mas nervioso se ponía.

1…  
2…  
3…

¿Y si perdía la cuenta?

4…  
5…  
6…

Apretó los puños ¿¡Por que diablos estaba tan nervioso!?

7…  
8…  
9…

¡No quería tener que "dejarla en paz"! ¡No quería tener que dejar de verla! De algún modo la diosa se había convertido en su centro de gravedad, su todo. ¿Qué haría si perdía eso?  
Se imaginaba a si mismo como una pila de basura, una miserable pila de basura sin motivos ni objetivos, una pila de basura incluso mas grande de lo que ya era.

10…

¡Era un idiota! ¿Siquiera lo había pensado bien? ¿Y si perdía? Toda la seguridad que había demostrado al proponer la apuesta se había ido de paseo a quien sabe donde…

11…

En ese momento el dios era un manojo incontrolable de emociones. Había pasado de una emoción a otra con una vertiginosa rapidez en una alarmante cantidad de tiempo. ¡Había pasado de estar muy seguro a muy (en extremo) inseguro por lo menos unas 20 veces tan solo en la hora, o hora y media, que había estado hablando con la diosa!

Era demasiado… incluso para el.

12.

En el momento en el que la ultima campanada sonó, ambos salieron disparados hacia delante.  
Xibalba y la Muerte no eran mas que dos destellos que recorrían a gran velocidad el pueblo. Los humanos no podían verlos, pero ahí por donde pasaban, dejaban una ráfaga tras de ellos.

Obligadamente, el primer lugar por el que debían pasar era el cementerio… Y entonces Xibalba se dio cuenta de una terrible desventaja en la que no se le había ocurrido pensar hasta ese momento.

No estaba demasiado seguro del porque, pero desde que tenia memoria, si tocaba a un humano, este se moría. Incluso así, como un machón negro flotante, si entraba en contacto con el humano, aunque solo fuera un roce, ¡Puf! Este iba directito a la tumba.

La única manera en la que podía tocar a un humano sin matarlo, era haciéndose pasar por un humano.  
(Y el odiaba hacerse pasar por un humano.)

Y definitivamente, ir matando humanos a lo largo de la carrera, solo para ganarla, no le iba a dar ningún punto con la Muerte.

Entonces, para desgracia de Xibalba, tenia que ir esquivándolos, y al parecer, la Muerte no tenia ese mismo problema.

Maldita su suerte.

A pesar de todo, el dios de la tierra de los olvidados logro mantenerle el paso a la diosa de la tierra de los recordados, incluso logro aventajarla en un par de ocasiones… por lo menos durante mas de la mitad de la carrera.

Al pasar el cementerio, el cual había sido una verdadera pista de obstáculos, el pueblo estaba prácticamente vacío, e ir esquivando edificios no era un verdadero reto, a ambos se les daba bien (de algún modo ya tenían practica en ello), pero la plaza de toros era otra cosa completamente distinta.

La mitad del pueblo que no estaba en el cementerio, estaba en la plaza de toros, celebrando, rindiéndole tributo a los Sánchez caídos. Y Xibalba lo sabia, incluso mucho antes de llegar a la plaza, mas o menos en el momento en el que se dio cuenta que tendría que ir esquivando humanos en el cementerio, reflexiono que tendría que hacer lo mismo en la plaza de toros, y eso solo lo ponía de mal humor, y mientras tanto, también se esforzaba por no perder de vista a la diosa en ningún momento.

Con todo en lo que se debía concentrar, estaba haciendo malabares dentro de su cabeza.

Y para colmo, centrar su atención sobre la Muerte también le representaba un obstáculo, posiblemente el mas difícil de todos.

Al mirarse entre ellos, no veían solo el manchón negro o la estela de pétalos. No. De algún modo, Xibalba podía ver a la Muerte, mas como un figura transparente que como otra cosa, (suponía que era como ver a un fantasma), pero podía verla. Y ella lo podía ver a el.

Y le era difícil no embobarse mirando la perfección de ella.  
Y si se embobaba demasiado, algo podía salir terriblemente mal… y el no quería eso, por lo menos no en ese especifico momento.

Pero era muy difícil… ¡Extremadamente difícil!

A la Muerte el movimiento grácil entre edificios, humanos, animales, o lo que fuera que se le ponía en frente, le salía de manera demasiado natural. La estela de pétalos se movían suavemente, pero sin perder la velocidad. (El era un poco mas tosco, para todo)  
La diosa se estaba divirtiendo mucho, era competitiva y estaba demasiado dispuesta a ganar.

De vez en vez, ella buscaba con la mirada a Xibalba, y varias veces lo había atrapado mirándola. Esto, lejos de incomodarle, le parecía… Extraño.  
Aunque realmente no quisiera admitirlo y una parte de su cabeza quisiera estar completamente convencida de que el dios de la tierra de los olvidados era un idiota vil, cruel y sin remedio… otra parte de ella no podía evitar pensar que Xibalba parecía un bobo realmente enamorado…  
Esa noche, en particular, Xibalba le había parecido un "bobo enamorado" mas de tres ocasiones…

Jugaría un poco con el.

Volvió a buscarle con la mirada, en ese momento, ella le aventajaba por poco, así que tuvo que mirar ligeramente hacia atrás, por sobre su hombro, y sin dejar de mirarle, espero a que el lo notara y la mirara de vuelta. Todo debía estar perfectamente calculado.  
Cuando el se dio cuenta de que la Muerte lo miraba, efectivamente, la miro de vuelta. Se sorprendió un poco, y levanto una ceja con incredulidad. ¿Qué….?

Y entonces ella le sonrió.  
Esto lo desestabilizo por completo, dejándole absolutamente perplejo. No podía recordar que durante la noche la Diosa le hubiese sonreído sin ninguna razón aparente ¿Lo había hecho?. El estaba casi completamente seguro de que no había sido así. Y ahora lo estaba haciendo. ¿¡Por que!?

No entendía nada. Y su cara debía de ser un verdadero poema en ese momento, por que la sonrisa de la Muerte se ensancho, mostrando sus bonitos dientes.  
Xibalba, que no terminaba de salir de su perplejidad, no se estaba percatando de lo que la Diosa pretendía hacer.  
Ella, sin dejar de sonreír, desvió la mirada hacia el frente y abruptamente cambio de dirección, hacia arriba.

Xibalba volvió a levantar una ceja, completamente confundido, no entendía nada de lo que estaba haciendo la diosa, y al mirar hacia el frente, a penas le dio tiempo de frenan y no estamparse de lleno contra una pared que ni siquiera había visto antes.

Su cara había quedado a peligrosos milímetros de esa pared.

Y entonces entendió todo.  
La Muerte, aun y cuando no quería terminar de admitirlo, se había dado cuenta del efecto que producía sobre Xibalba. Y como no era tonta, se le había ocurrido que, algo tan simple como una sonrisa, dejaría tan confundido al dios que simplemente dejaría de prestarle atención a su entorno y…

Bueno, había estado a punto de estamparse contra una casa ¿o no?

Xibalba abrió mucho los ojos y una leve sonrisa (peligrosa) se le dibujo en los labios -Pequeña desgraciada traicionera…- susurro, realmente impresionado.  
Miro hacia arriba, en la dirección en la que había ido la diosa, y rápidamente retomo la marcha.

Aparentemente continuarían la carrera por los techos de San Ángel.

Ella estaba bastantes metros mas adelante. Se había detenido unas casas mas allá para ver si Xibalba aparecía y por unos segundos había dejado de ser una estela de pétalos. El, por su parte, hiso lo mismo cuando llego hasta la parte mas alta de la casa con la que había estado a nada de estrellarse. Dejo de ser el manchón negro para volver a su forma original. Extendió las alas, lo cual lo hacia ver amenazante.

La muerte pensó que aquella jugarreta lo habría hecho enfadar… pero ni siquiera se veía molesto. Todo lo contrario… Tenia una expresión que para ella era difícil de describir, pues no se la esperaba.  
Le sonreía de medio labio, tenia una ceja arqueada y la otra levantada, le miraba fijamente y lentamente negaba con la cabeza. Era una de esas expresiones que ella definiría como amenazante-seductora. Una de esas expresiones que solo el lograba hacer.

Esto solo logro provocar en la diosa una sensación de pánico y emoción, que mezcladas, se sentían como un fuerte cosquilleo en el estomago.  
Se rio abiertamente, llevándose una mano a los labios y sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Eres terrible- Exclamo el, alzando la voz para que ella le escuchara

Ella volvió a reír.  
Y el sonrió, aliviado.

-Ahora será en serio- susurro el dios, y dicho esto dio un fuerte aleteo y se dejo ir hacia el frente sin siquiera volver a ser el manchón negro de antes. No acostumbraba volar con sus alas, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

La muerte dio un respingo al ver a Xibalba acercarse peligrosamente, y rápidamente volvió a convertirse en pétalos. Ella no tenia alas, y esa era su única manera de desplazarse rápidamente.

Aunque seguía a la cabeza, el dios estaba ganado terreno rápidamente. Sin duda, era mucho mas rápido volando con las alas que de la manera tradicional. Y a esa altura, por sobre los edificios del pueblo, Xibalba podía extender sus alas tanto como le fuese posible, cosa que no podría seguir haciendo cuando bajasen de nuevo al nivel del suelo.  
Esta vez ambos compartían miradas de complicidad y se sonreían de vez en vez.

Por alguna razón, lo que había hecho la Muerte había logrado que Xibalba se sintiese mucho mas tranquilo. Saber que la diosa se estaba divirtiendo le hacia sentirse muchísimo mas seguro. Y ahora estaba decidido a ganar a toda costa.

Cuando la alcanzo y paso a su lado, Xibalba, sonriendo juguetonamente, aleteo con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, y la estela de pétalos que eran la Muerte, se dispersaron, alejándose algunos metros de Xibalba.

Ella, lo miro, abriendo la boca con divertida indignación, y regreso para intentar darle alcance, cosa que ya no logro.  
Xibalba sabia que debía aventajar lo mas posible a la diosa, por que cuando tuvieran que bajar al suelo y cruzar por la plaza de toros, perdería terreno intentando esquivar humanos (además de que no podría continuar utilizando sus alas, Claro).

En el horizonte ya podía apreciarse la plaza de toros en todo su esplendor, y no solo por que la plaza sobresaliese, por mucho, de entre el resto de los edificios, si no por que, desde donde ellos estaban, ya podía oírse el estruendo de la celebración que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Xibalba, que estaba bastantes metros delante de la Muerte, dejo atrás el pueblo, y dando un ultimo y fuerte aleteo, bajo en picada y llego a los alrededores de la plaza de toros, en donde la gente se aglomeraba en las entradas. El dios no tuvo mas remedio que regresar a ser el manchón negro que había iniciado la carrera, y, de nuevo, su lucha por no tocar a ningún bendito humano comenzó.  
Claro, ahora estaba del suficiente buen humor como para ya no darle tanta importancia y concentrarse mas en el hecho.

La muerte, tal y como había hecho Xibalba metros atrás, de nuevo había comenzado a alcanzar al dios de la tierra de los olvidados. Y se percato, por primera vez en todo su recorrido, que Xibalba estaba haciendo algo, que al principio no había podido identificar bien que era… pero tras observarlo durante varios segundos, se dio cuenta de que lo que el dios estaba haciendo era esquivar a los humanos.  
Ella no necesitaba hacer eso… Ella podía moverse libremente alrededor de ellos sin ningún tipo de problemas… ¿Por qué, entonces, Xibalba debía ir esquivando a los humanos?...

Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida al recordar, repentinamente, algo que había oído decir a su hermana cuando Xibalba aun la pretendía, y ella gustaba de alardear sobre ello.  
"Si toca a un humano, el humano se muere" Escucho en su cabeza… con la voz de su hermana (Que era prácticamente igual a la suya… ¡Pero no! ¡NO era lo mismo!)

"Es graciosísimo…"

Arrugo la nariz solo de pensar en aquello.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, y se puso a analizar la situación, acallando por un momento a la vocecita que insistía en decirle que Xibalba era despiadado, traicionero y… bueno, todas esas cosas malas.

Ok. Si Xibalba estaba verdaderamente interesado en ella, entonces, y dado a lo que perdería si perdía la carrera, lo mas lógico seria que intentase ganar a toda costa, aun cuando eso significara ir dejando humanos muertos por todos lados…  
Pero Xibalba no lo estaba haciendo así…

Se sonrojó cuando comenzó a comprender ( o por lo menos intentar adivinar) la mentalidad bajo la que Xibalba estaba haciendo las cosas. El quería ganar, si, pero sabia que si mataba a un humano, aunque solo fuese uno, la Muerte no se lo perdonaría.  
Si, posiblemente Xibalba odiaba a los humanos, y se divertía fastidiándolos de vez en cuando, y no los veía mas que como seres inferiores, pero por lo menos estaba haciendo lo posible por respetarlos.  
Y todo por ella.

La Muerte, por mas diosa que fuese, no dejaba de ser una mujer. ¿Y a que mujer no le cautivaría que un hombre intentase cambiar su propia naturaleza solo para satisfacerla? Por lo menos, para ella, que era romántica desde que tenia uso de razon, aquello le parecía encantador.

Xibalba no era tan malo después de todo.

Contra todo pronostico, se estaba divirtiendo pasando el rato con el, y sin duda el dios se estaba esforzando por ganar (y sin hacer trampas o jugarretas viles, lo cual era un extra), y eso, aunque ni ella misma se lo hubiese creído si se lo hubiesen dicho apenas una hora atrás, era algo que no podía pasar por alto.  
Seria incluso cruel de su parte si no le diese merito a Xibalba por todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Para ese momento, ambos se habían colado por una de las varias entradas que tenia la plaza de toros, Xibalba sin duda estaba teniendo problemas para pasar entre los humanos, y los huecos en los pudiese irse metiendo para seguir avanzando, se hacían cada vez mas estrechos, obligándolo incluso a detenerse. La Muerte no estaba teniendo ese problema, pero entre todos sus pensamientos había bajado la velocidad, y se mantenía por detrás de Xibalba, aun cuando ya hubiese podido adelantarlo fácilmente.

Una parte de ella ya no estaba tan segura de si en realidad quería ganar la carrera. (y eso la perturbaba…un poco). La otra estaba completamente decidida a ganarle y punto.

La Muerte estuvo a punto de chocar contra la espalda de Xibalba, que se había detenido cuando los humanos le habían cerrado el paso. Se deslizo por debajo de el y por fin se decidió a adelantarlo. Pudo escuchar a Xibalba gruñir al pasar junto a el.

El túnel por el que los espectadores entraban se dividía en dos escaleras, una hacia la izquierda y otra hacia la derecha, que subían hacia los palcos, y hacia el frente, el túnel seguía y desembocaba en la arena donde se desarrollaba toda la acción. Una vez pasando las escaleras, el camino estaba completamente libre.  
La Muerte acelero el paso, aun debatiéndose entre lo que realmente quería. Ahora era ella la que estaba librando una lucha interna.

Cuando la Muerte estaba llegando al final del túnel, Xibalba apenas había logrado librar a toda la gente que quería subir hacia los palcos. Ahora si que había una importante distancia entre ellos, y Xibalba comenzaba a entrar en pánico.  
La Diosa, por otra parte, a penas había salido del túnel cambio de dirección, hacia arriba, en vez de seguir de frente y salir por el lado opuesto de la plaza.

Volteo, solo para ver el momento justo en el que Xibalba salía del túnel y seguía la misma dirección que ella había tomado. De algún modo estaba logrando alcanzarla, pero de eso a pasarla y llegar antes que ella a la Iglesia había un gran trecho.  
Pasaron por encima del muro de la plaza, La Diosa primero, seguida muy de cerca por el Dios. Y desde ahí, solo unos cuantos metros los separaban de la "meta"

¿Quería ganar?... ¿De verdad quería ganar? Al principio estaba completamente segura de que quería hacerlo… ¿Pero y ahora? Ahora había algo, algo que despertaba su curiosidad, y la tentaba peligrosamente a dejarse seducir por los (poco convencionales) encantos de Xibalba.  
Sin duda había cambiado, y, muy a su manera, se lo había demostrado en la ultima media hora que habían pasado juntos… Pero… ¿Cuánto?... ¿Había cambiado lo suficiente como para hacer cambiar la opinión que tenia la Muerte con respecto a el? ¿Estaba realmente enamorado de ella? ¿Y si solo era un capricho pasajero? ¿Y si en realidad esa era una mas de sus jugarretas (una muy elaborada jugarreta)? ¿Y si solo quería agregarla a su larga lista de conquistas? ¿Y su hermana? ¿De verdad se había olvidado de ella?... ¿Y el chamuco?... Ella y el chamuco todavía estaban… Ella todavía estaba… enamorada del chamuco… ¿no?  
¿Y si no le gustaba lo que encontraba en Xibalba? O peor aun…

¿Y si le gustaba lo que encontraría en Xibalba si le daba una oportunidad?

Podía sentirlo justo detrás de ella, pero, definitivamente, ya no había manera de que el ganara. Ella ya tenia la victoria asegurada.

Podía sentirlo detrás de ella… pero… ¿Y si le gustaba lo que Xibalba tenia para ofrecerle?...

Nunca lo descubriría si ganaba la carrera.

A un metro de llegar a la meta, se detuvo, y pudo sentir como Xibalba pasaba justo a su lado. El había ganado.  
La diosa intento disimular y llego justo después de Xibalba, regresando a su forma original, al igual que hiso el Dios de la tierra de los olvidados.

Ambos jadeaban, intentando recuperar el aliento. Y Xibalba, que no estaba muy seguro de lo que realmente había pasado, se quedo parado, dándole la espalda a la diosa, lo suficientemente sorprendido como para quedarse ahí durante varios segundos.  
Había ganado, incluso cuando ya había perdido toda esperanza de hacerlo, y no terminaba de entender como.  
Lentamente se dio la vuelta, buscándola con la mirada.

Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa, respirando mas pausadamente.  
-Creo que Ganaste…- dijo por fin ella, para romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado entre ambos.  
Ninguno de los dos había pensado en lo que harían si ganaban la carrera, y eso lo hacia aun mas incomodo (si es que era posible). Por su parte La Muerte… bueno, solo debía seguir actuando como si de verdad hubiese perdido, y dejar que Xibalba hiciese el resto, pero, por la expresión que tenia en ese momento en la cara, se notaba que el dios no había pensado en esa parte de su plan.

-Tienes una oportunidad. Solo una. Aprovéchala bien – amenazo ella, por que, aun y cuando sentía demasiada curiosidad por saber lo que haría Xibalba a continuación, no estaba dispuesta a darle mas que eso. Ya le había dejado ganar, y si el Dios no sabia aprovechar esa oportunidad, tal vez de verdad era un idiota.

-Lo se… -contesto el, para sorpresa de ambos, mucho mas tranquilo después de haber procesado toda la información –Pero… para ser honesto… ni siquiera había pensado en lo que pasaría si lograba ganar…-

Le sonrió, ya sin miedo. Ya ni siquiera estaba pensando en todas las cosas que le preocupaban al principio de la noche. Ni en los humanos, Ni en el rechazo, Ni en su siguiente movimiento para impresionar a la Muerte, ni en nada de eso. Lo único que deseaba ahora era pasar (en paz) el resto de la noche con ella.  
Extendió su mano hacia ella, ofreciéndosela para que la tomara.

En ese momento la Muerte decidió que ella tampoco quería seguir preguntándose en lo que pasaría después. Tomo la mano que Xibalba le ofrecía, y, con muchísima mas confianza, se acerco a el.

-¿Te parece si solo… conversamos?- propuso por fin el, encogiéndose de hombros, pues no podía pensar en nada mas que quisiera hacer. Podría conocerla mejor, podría preguntarle todo lo que siempre había querido preguntarle… y si ella quería, también podría preguntarle cosas sobre el… (aunque prefería que no lo hiciera).

-Me parece bien– asintió ella, sonriendo. Ni de lejos había imaginado que las cosas serian así.

Ambos se deslizaron, de nuevo, hasta el borde del edificio, y se dejaron caer lentamente, flotando hasta que llegaron al suelo. Se pasearon entre las tumbas, y aunque la conversación comenzó forzada, poco a poco se fue haciendo mas y mas amena. Ayudaba mucho que ambos estuviesen mas tranquilos y con la mente (por lo menos en el caso de la Muerte) mas abierta.

Las cosas que ella le preguntaba a Xibalba (con la expresión curiosa que tanto le gustaba al dios), y este se mostraba renuente a responder, pero que al final contestaba a regañadientes a pesar de que a la Muerte no pudiese agradarle demasiado la respuesta, ya no causaban tanto conflicto en la Diosa como lo hubiera hecho al principio de la noche.  
Estaba intentando escuchar la historia y la explicación completa antes de enfadarse o juzgar a su acompañante.

Y Xibalba simplemente estaba intentando ser lo mas sincero posible.

Conforme fue avanzando la noche, el cementerio fue quedando cada vez mas vacío, y el estruendo que provenía de la plaza de toros se fue apagando poco a poco. Ambos dioses habían dejado de prestarle atención al paso del tiempo desde hacia mucho rato, y continuaron conversando hasta que llegaron a la salida del pueblo, y cruzaron el puente, hasta llegar a los pies del gran árbol que coronaba el final del camino.

Ahí se detuvieron.

Ambos miraron hacia San Ángel, y fue entonces que se percataron de que estaba por amanecer. Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a asomar en el horizonte, bañando con su luz al pueblo.

Xibalba, al mirar hacia abajo, se percato de que aun tenia sostenida la mano de la Muerte. Habían pasado horas, y el había estado tan a gusto, que incluso lo había olvidado.  
La Diosa, que había girado el rostro para mirar a Xibalba, bajo también la mirada, buscando lo que el Dios estaba mirando. El, al percatarse de esto, y pensando que tal vez podría ser incomodo para ella, fue soltándola lentamente, acariciando con los dedos la piel de caramelo, hasta que la hubo soltado definitivamente.

A penas Xibalba le soltó, ella entrelazo sus dos manos, acariciando con los dedos en donde antes había estado la mano del el. Estaba nerviosa.

-Creo que es momento de volver- dijo por fin, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-Si… eso creo-

Y de nuevo silencio. Comenzaba a hacerse algo recurrente entre ellos.

Ella, que por fin dejo de acariciarse las manos, prosiguió a juguetear con los mechones mas largos de su negro cabello. Tenia la sensación de querer decir algo, pero no estaba segura de tener la decisión suficiente como para decirlo.  
Y mientras tanto Xibalba permanecía callado, esperando aunque fuese una pequeña señal de que esa noche había valido la pena para ella…

O no.

Y entre mas minutos pasaban, mas se desesperaban ambos.  
Pero ninguno parecía querer emprender la despedida.  
La Muerte, que era la mas indecisa de los dos en ese momento, bajo ligeramente la cabeza junto con la mirada y se mordió instintivamente el labios, en un gesto dulce de frustración.  
Para Xibalba, que le miraba de reojo y lo mas disimulado posible, no paso desapercibido ese pequeñísimo gesto, y el corazón le dio un violento vuelco en el pecho. Tanto así que tuvo que desviar rápidamente la mirada.

Era terriblemente tentador y sensual. Y ni siquiera había sido a propósito.  
Demasiado peligroso.

Todo lo anterior había pasado completamente desapercibido para la diosa de la tierra de los recordados, que, por fin, había adquirido el valor para admitir que, efectivamente, había disfrutado de la compañía de Xibalba. Tomo aire, y levanto la cabeza, decidida.

-Gracias-

El dios, que se había quedado rígido como una piedra y no se había atrevido a volver a mirar a la Muerte por su propia paz mental, se sorprendió y se giro a verla, con las cejas ligeramente levantadas. Podía ver que la diosa estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse firme, y posiblemente no sonrojarse.

"¿Se puede ser mas adorable, demonios?"

-Fue… muy agradable está noche- continuo –te juzgue mal… y… - el la miraba tan atentamente, que incluso la ponía nerviosa –espero… que podamos repetirlo alguna vez…- y remato con una sonrisa dulce.

Aquello ultimo lo había hecho con toda la intención, pues sabia, por su experiencia esa noche, que sonreírle a Xibalba era como darle un puñetazo que no se esperaba. Y como ella no quería ser la única nerviosa, decidió que seria una buena idea… sacudirle las ideas… solo un poco.

Por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos, el corazón le dio un vuelco (y esperaba que fuese el ultimo, por que no creía poder soportar otro sin caer fulminado).  
¡Esa sonrisa era la jodida sonrisa mas hermosa que había visto en toda su miserable vida!, Sin contar que le había dicho que le gustaría repetirlo alguna vez, lo cual significaba que había disfrutado de su compañía… y eso lo hacia estúpidamente feliz.

Pero debía intentar disimular. No quería que ella notara que estaba casi (CASI) dando brincos de felicidad.  
Tenia una reputación que proteger.

-Me alegra mucho escucharlo- dijo, con el todo de voz mas sereno del que fue capaz, regresándole la sonrisa.

Y de nuevo hubo silencio entre ellos.

Xibalba no sabia que mas decir o que mas hacer.  
La realidad era que, la experiencia completa, era toda nueva para el. No estaba acostumbrado a ser tan cordial, ni a pasar tanto tiempo sin estar enfadado por alguna razón… ¡Ni siquiera sabia como tratar a alguien que verdaderamente le importaba! (Y eso, por si solo, ya era bastante triste).  
Y aunque las cosas le habían salido bastante bien (de hecho, muchísimo mejor de lo esperado), no quería tentar a la suerte (por que no sabia cuanta le quedaba) y meter la pata.

La Muerte era bellísima, y el se podría quedar toda la eternidad pegado a ella. Pero ya había tenido suficiente. Demasiada emoción en tan pocas horas tampoco podía ser bueno.  
Además, alguien le había dicho una vez: "Nada es para siempre, todo tiene un fin"  
Y esa noche, por lo menos, ya había llegado a su fin.

-Creo que debería irme… - Y aparentemente, la Muerte pensaba lo mismo. Era tiempo de que cada uno regresara a su respectivo reino. (Aunque a Xibalba no le entusiasmara realmente la idea).

Ella se despidió con la mano, y aunque el dios se estaba repitiendo mentalmente que era momento de partir y lo mejor era dejarla ir ahora que todo parecía tener un final feliz, sentía que simplemente dejar que se fuese sin mas era demasiado… pobre.

Tenia que intentar cerrar, por lo menos, con broche de oro, ¿o no?... Era lo menos que ella se merecía. ¡Por lo menos lo tenia que intentar!...

Y si… de hecho, tenia una… pequeñísima idea en la cabeza. Pero el era pésimo en eso de ser romántico, y, desde donde el lo veía, seguramente era una completa estupidez. La diosa era perfecta, y estaba seguro de que el, por mas empeño que pusiese, jamás podría pensar en algo digno para ella… Y entre mas lo pensaba mas se arrepentía… Pero si lo pensaba demasiado la Muerte se iría y el se terminaría sintiendo como un idiota… y…

"Al demonio…"

-¡Espera!- dijo precipitadamente. La muerte, que ya se había alejado algunos pasos, se detuvo y se volvió a mirarle. Por primera vez en varias horas, la cara de Xibalba había cambiado. Tenia una expresión contrariada. No sonreía, y en cambio, tenia los dientes, que formaban perfectas púas, fuertemente apretados, había desviado la mirada y parecía estar meditando algo que no encontraba agradable. Luego resoplo, rodo los ojos y relajo su expresión.

\- No soy bueno en esto de ser… detallista o romántico ni nada de eso pero… Quería darte algo que espero aceptes… Es una tontería… pero…bueno…- Hablaba de manera rápida y algo atropellada, y parecía que, lo que sea que estuviera intentando decir, no encontraba como hacerlo. El mismo se desespero de su propio parloteo, y prefirió cerrar la boca antes que seguir diciendo incoherencias.

Bajo la mirada curiosa de la Muerte, Xibalba extendió su ala izquierda, cubriendo parcialmente su cuerpo con ella. Miro receloso a la diosa, como avergonzado, pero rápidamente prosiguió a meter una de sus manos entre sus plumas. Con cuidado arranco una de ellas, una que no era negra, pero tampoco era blanca, era de un gris cenizo muy sutil.  
Se la enseño, como si estuviese a punto de hacer un truco de magia, y una vez que se aseguro de que la diosa la había observado bien, la estrujo con fuerza entre sus dedos, cubriéndola por completo con su mano. Pasaron un par de segundos, y volvió a abrir lentamente la palma.

Donde había estado la pluma, ahora había un collar dorado y ovalado que colgaba de un listón rojo, muy similar al color en el vestido de la Muerte.

-¿Puedo?... –pregunto, sin aventurarse a ponérselo sin antes tener el consentimiento de ella.  
La Diosa asintió suavemente, sin perder la sonrisa en sus labios.  
Fue en ese momento en el que Xibalba se dio cuenta de que era un idiota muy torpe… con manos muy grandes.

Tomo cada extremo de listón con la punta de sus dedos, y con sutileza se coloco detrás de la diosa, la rodeo con ambos brazos y espero a que ella apartase su frondoso cabello. Con toda la paciencia de la que era poseedor e intentando que fuera en el primer intento, sujeto con firmeza el collar. Ahora colgaba elegantemente del cuello de la Muerte.

Xibalba se alejo (resistiendo bastante bien la tentación de tocar un poco de piel…) y satisfecho observo que su obsequio no había sido tan mala idea.

-Como lo imagine, le sientas bastante bien a ese collar…- sonrió, mirándola de manera coqueta. Ella también sonrió, divertida, y se limito a rodar ligeramente los ojos y negar con la cabeza.  
En algunas cosas, Xibalba era incorregible.

-Gracias, es hermoso…-susurro ella, aun con la sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Ahora, con su cierre de broche de oro, podía irse con el pecho en alto, completamente triunfal.

Esperare ansioso nuestro próximo encuentro… - tomo con delicadeza una de las manos de ella, y se la llevo a los labios, depositando un pequeño beso sobre el dorso de esta. Con cuidado le soltó, se alejo ligeramente, y sin decir mas desapareció.

No quería ni se sentía capaz de seguir alargando aquello.

La muerte se quedo ahí, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, que se ensancho en cuanto Xibalba desapareció. Llevo la mano que el le había besado hacia su rostro, y con la punta de los dedos se toco la mejilla, la cual sentía caliente, y lentamente fue bajando por el mentón, hasta que se topo con el collar que ahora decoraba delicadamente su cuello. Lo delineo con los dedos.

-Eres terrible…- susurro, y luego desapareció para por fin regresar a la tierra de los recordados.

Xibalba, ya en (por el momento, no tan terrible) tierra de los olvidados, se dejo caer pesadamente en su trono. Exhausto, pero completamente satisfecho.

"Eres el puto jefe" se dijo a si mismo.

Se sentía excelente, de un modo en el que no se había sentido en mucho tiempo. De algún modo se las había ingeniado para lograr un importante y significativo avance con la Muerte esa noche. Ya luego se preocuparía por conservarlo así (siempre podía estropearlo, por que era bastante bueno para eso, pero en ese momento no importaba un comino…)

Y encima había descubierto y aprendido cosas importantísimas acerca de la diosa.  
No todo era alentador, claro, como el hecho de que, bueno, ella parecía estar bastante enamorada del…(maldito bastardo) del chamuco. Pero ni siquiera parecían tener una relación estable. O por lo menos eso había entendido el… y aunque la tuvieran, eso no quitaba el hecho de que el, por mínima que fuese, tenia una oportunidad. Y la prueba mas clara de ello era su exitosa noche.

Sonrió con malicia, con sus dientes afilados en sus ya acostumbradas púas.  
Ahora no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente. O no… ella tenia que ser suya…

Después de todo… Ya no se sentía tan débil.

**Fin del capitulo 3**

* * *

Según yo, este iba a ser el ultimo capitulo. Tengo algunas ideas que podrían continuar la historia... pero no se, todo dependera de los reviews ~(* 3*)~

Con respecto a lo que comente arriba... ¿Lo notaron? En la pelicula, Xibaba intenta tocar a un anciano y la Muerte lo detiene, a lo que el dice que "Llego su hora". No se, me pareció genial eso de que Xibalba pueda matar humanos, jaja

Si les gusto, si no les gusto, si le quitarían, pondría o cambiarían algo, háganmelo saber el los reviews. Ya saben que los reviews me hacen feliz, y yo me alimento de la felicidad.

Bye~

_Seres_


End file.
